The disclosures herein relate generally to information handling systems and more particularly to cooling heat generating components used in such systems.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
The need for high performance heat sinks is becoming more critical as component heat dissipations and heat densities are increasing in electronic components. This trend in increasing component heat dissipation is being countered by the need to cost reduce thermal solutions to reduce system cost. Present commodity heat sink solutions are reaching the point where they will not meet the performance requirements at the desired cost target. There is a clear need for a low cost, high performance, low pressure drop, high margin heat sink.
Therefore, what is needed is a thermal solution that provides a low-pressure drop and high heat density heat sink.
One embodiment, accordingly, provides a cooling apparatus including a base, a plurality of heat pipes mounted in the base such that each heat pipe extends perpendicular to the base. A plurality of fins are mounted on the heat pipes.
A principal advantage of this embodiment is that a low-pressure drop and high heat density heat sink is provided which will meet the thermal and redundancy goals of present and future high heat density electronic components.